sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Todd
|birth_date = |birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |othername = |occupation = Actor, voice artist, producer |yearsactive = 1986–present |website = |spouse = |children= }} Anthony Tiran Todd (born December 4, 1954) is an American character actor, voice artist and film producer known for portraying Sergeant Warren in Platoon (1986), Kurn in Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990–1991), Ben in Night of the Living Dead (1990), the titular character in the Candyman horror trilogy (1992–1999), William Bludworth in the Final Destination franchise (2000–2011) and as the voice of the Fallen in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009). Early life and education Todd was born in Washington, D.C. and grew up in Hartford, Connecticut, attending local schools. He is also an alumnus of the Artists Collective, Inc. Tony attended the University of Connecticut and then went on to study theater at the Tony Award Winning Eugene O'Neill National Actors Theatre Institute. and Trinity Rep Conservatory. Career Film Todd has appeared in more than 100 theatrical and television films, and has played opposite many major Hollywood stars. His movie credits include: Platoon (1986), Night of the Living Dead (1990), Candyman (1992), The Crow (1994), The Rock (1996), Wishmaster (1997), the ''Final Destination'' series (2000–2011), Minotaur (2006) and Beg (2010). Todd was the voice of The Fallen in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) and was also in the Rel Dowdell film Changing the Game.Tonytoddonline.com Todd was a special guest of the Weekend of Horror Creation Entertainment on May 23, 2010. and the Screamfest LA. Todd portrayed Reverend Zombie in Hatchet II, which was released in a limited number of theaters on October 1, 2010. As Final Destination 5 returned to the series' roots, Todd returned as William Bludworth. Broadway Todd has acted on and off Broadway. Among his many roles are August Wilson's "King Hedley II", Athol Fugard's "The Captain's Tiger" for which he received the Helen Hayes nomination. Others include "Les Blancs", "Playboys of the West Indies", "Othello", "Zooman and the Sign", award-winning playwright Keith Glover's "Dark Paradise", "Aida" (on Broadway), and "Levee James" for the Eugene O'Neill Playwrights Conference and The New Dramatist Guild. Television Todd's other television appearances include a recurring role on Boston Public and guest appearances on Law & Order, Homicide: Life on the Street, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena Warrior Princess as Cecrops, The X-Files, Smallville, Psych, 24, Charmed, Stargate SG-1, Andromeda, Criminal Minds, 21 Jump Street and Chuck. Todd is one of the few actors to have portrayed two different speaking roles on ''24''. He was initially cast as Detective Michael Norris in season three and four years later as General Benjamin Juma in both 24: Redemption and season 7. He also played a major role in the Babylon 5 TV movie A Call to Arms. He has portrayed several characters in the Star Trek universe: Worf's brother Kurn in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, an adult Jake Sisko in the episode "The Visitor" in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and an Alpha Hirogen in the episode "Prey" in Star Trek: Voyager. In 2017, Todd returned to the world of Star Trek as General Rodek in the MMORPG game Star Trek Online; Rodek was the persona taken on by Kurn after he lost the memories of his past life as Worf's brother in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sons of Mogh". In 2009, he played an undercover policeman in an episode of Psych. Todd has also provided the voices of the Decepticon Dreadwing on Transformers: Prime, and Icon in Young Justice. In 2015, Todd was cast as the disguised voice of Zoom in the second season of The Flash. Audio drama Todd played the titular character in Bleak December Inc.'s 2016 audio drama adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Filmography Films Television Video games Web series References External links * * Interview by Kevin Nickelson for Blood Zone Media * New Interview With Tony at A3UPodcast.com * Interview with Tony Todd to discuss Hatchet 2 and future work * Tony Todd interview by DownRightCreepy.com to discuss Final Destination 5 and more! Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Male actors from Hartford, Connecticut Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors